The Coyotes
by Alex Stockwell
Summary: The Eighth Doctor crash lands on earth, meets a new companion, and runs into someone he can't seem to GET RID OF!
1. The Coyotes Part 1

Doctor Who: Season 27  
The Coyotes(or, if you prefer the typical Doctor Who adventure title, The Coyotes of Death)  
By Alex Stockwell  
Episode 1  
  
note: In this episode, the TARDIS has the normal console room, not the stupid fancy one in "The  
Enemy Within".  
  
Cast of Characters:  
The Doctor (Paul McGann)  
Bruce McCleod, a twenty year old suburban student/stoner/intellectual  
Mr. Serino  
  
Scene 1  
  
Northern Boston, the suburbs, night time.  
  
A man is letting his cat out. He watches as the cat walks out a few feet, then stops,  
and starts hissing at something in the shadows.  
  
Man: What is it, Lucifer? Something there? (he walks out to where the cat is hissing at,  
and sees nothing) Ah, there's nothing there, ya fucking coward! Get out there!  
  
The cat sheepishly goes into darkness, and the man goes back inside and closes the door.  
As soon as he's gone, there's a growling in the darkness, then hissing, then the sounds  
of two animals struggling, then nothing.  
  
Scene 2  
  
The Doctor is sitting on the floor of the TARDIS console room, playing solitaire. When  
he realizes this game is lost, he lies back on the floor and stares at the ceiling.  
  
The Doctor: Ooohh, god. You know, in the one thousand, one hundred, and fifty-eight  
years that I've been alive, not once did I ever think I would say this, but I am so bored  
right now. (he gets up and walks over to the console) I wonder how long it's been since I  
used the randomizer. (he types in a code to reactivate it; the TARDIS starts, and then  
eventually lands) Ah, looks like we've landed. (suddenly, the TARDIS starts shaking and  
spinning, tossing the Doctor and every other non-stationary object in the room all over  
the place, and then it stops on it's side; the Doctor, lying on the wall, gets up and  
somehow manages to reach the console and presses the correction switch,[I forget what  
it's called] returning the console room to it's usual upright position; he then looks  
under the console) Oh, no! Of all the little bits that could break off, it had to be  
that one. Now, I'm gonna have to go out and look for a new one of those! (annoyed, he  
opens the door, and crawls out; the TARDIS has landed on a steep hillside on Earth,  
explaining what happened; the time is about three in the afternoon; the Doctor gets up  
and looks at the TARDIS, which is on it's side) Well, at least it happened on the one  
planet that makes those bloody things! (he stands the TARDIS back up, then looks around,  
sees an old, unpainted house off in the distance) And I'll be able to remember where I  
parked. (he walks off in that direction)  
  
After a little while, he finds a house where someone is home, which he can tell because  
the TV is on inside. He knocks on the door, and a tall, hairy young man answers.  
  
Bruce McCleod: Yes, sir, is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Doctor: Yes, I had a bit of an accident on the hillside behind that old house over there,  
(he points in the direction of the old house) and I was wondering if I might use your  
phone.  
  
Bruce: Wait a minute, you had an accident behind the old house?  
  
Doctor: Yes.  
  
Bruce: You must of been wasted, or something.  
  
Doctor: Uh, well, no. It's not the sort of vehicle I assume your thinking of.  
  
Bruce: Is it damaged really badly?  
  
Doctor: No, it's just a part has broken off, and needs replacing.  
  
Bruce: Well, maybe I can have a look at it. I'm good with stuff like that.  
  
Doctor: Well, I suppose...don't you wanna know who I am? I could be a serial killer for  
all you know.  
  
Bruce: Well, obviously not, if you suggested I find out who you are first.  
  
Doctor: Yes, that is true. Anyway, I am known as the Doctor!  
  
Bruce: Doctor who?  
  
Doctor: Yes, that's it!  
  
Bruce: You know that names makes you sound like a rap artist?  
  
Doctor: Yes, well, Earth has gotten a little strange in the past decade. Never mind, I'm  
sorry. So, who are you?  
  
Bruce: Bruce McCleod. Aren't you glad you asked me that?  
  
Doctor: Pleased to meet you. (shakes Bruce's hand) So, my machine?  
  
Bruce: Alright, let's check it out.  
  
They walk to the hillside, and Bruce sees the TARDIS.  
  
Bruce: Now, where did they get that?  
  
Doctor: What?  
  
Bruce: That police box! The local teenagers are always bringing weird shit up here, but  
this beyond bizarre!  
  
Doctor: Actually, that is my machine.  
  
Bruce: What, that thing?  
  
Doctor: Yes! C'mon, I'll show you.  
  
They go inside.  
  
Bruce: Oh, wow, man! So, like, this thing is bigger on the inside than it is on the  
outside?  
  
Doctor: Yes. You see, it's dimensionally transcendental.  
  
Bruce: Oh, cool. So, like, where's the problem?  
  
Doctor: Oh, it's down here. (he crouches under the console, and Bruce follows suit) See,  
the ignition is broken, and I need a new one.  
  
Bruce: Ignition? A super advanced ship like this has an ordinary, twentieth century  
ignition?  
  
Doctor: Yes,(starts examining broken ignition) well, the TARDIS doesn't like the usual,  
super-advanced, Gallifreyan startup device, and refuses to run with one. But it runs  
fine on an Earth ignition. And it doesn't really change the way I start it up, just what  
happens after I press the button.  
  
Bruce: So, like, you're an alien?  
  
Doctor: Hm? Oh, yes. I come, as I said, from a planet called Gallifrey. You don't seem  
as surprised as people tend to be when I tell them I'm an alien.  
  
Bruce: Oh, well, see, I was smoking grass when you knocked, so I can take things like  
that much better. So, while I'm high, tell me about your race.  
  
Doctor: Well,(pulls out sonic screwdriver) I'm a Timelord. Basically, we look just like  
you humans, except we're somewhat stronger, our body temperature is lower, we age more  
slowly, and we can regenerate twelve times. (points to ignition) Hold that still, would  
you?  
  
Bruce: Okay. (holds hanging piece still) Regenerate?  
  
Doctor: Yes, you see,(activates sonic screwdriver) when a Timelord ages to the point  
where death is imminent, or injures himself to the same point, he can regenerate, not  
only healing and repairing damaged tissue, but changing the Timelords appearance and  
slightly changing their personality.  
  
Bruce: So, like, how many times has this happened to you?  
  
Doctor: Um, seven. First time, I held on to that body for too long, and I finally  
collapsed on the TARDIS floor, and started regenerating, then the Timelords forced me to  
regenerate as punishment for getting involved with other planets, a law they've since  
made an exception on for me, then I caught a lethal dose of blue radiation on the planet  
Metebelis 3, then I fell off the Pharos project sattelite dish, then I contracted  
Spectrox Toxaemia, then I fell off an exercise bike during an attack on the TARDIS and  
broke my neck, and then the last time I took a bullet in the shoulder and as the doctors  
were looking for it with their little probe wire thingy, they accidently pierced one of  
my hearts. See, they weren't expecting two.  
  
Bruce: Wow, you've had a wild life! How old are you?  
  
Doctor: (switching sonic screwdriver off as igniton falls into Bruce's hand) I'm one  
thousand, one hundred, and fifty-eight years old.  
  
Bruce: Is that old for a Timelord?  
  
Doctor: Well, it is for the number of times I've regenerated, but that's because I was  
four hundred and fifty before my first regeneration, and then my third, fourth, and  
seventh incarnations lasted pretty long, so I guess I've taken pretty good care of  
myself, all things considered. (comes out from under console) You wouldn't happen to know  
someplace I could get a replacement, would you?  
  
Bruce: (follows suit) No, but I know who would! There's this group I go to see on  
Saturdays, in Brookline, and I'm sure on of them could tell you. I could introduce you  
to them next time we meet.  
  
Doctor: Yes. Of course, I'll have to stay here till then. Okay, you wouldn't happen to  
know about anything strange happening around here, would you? See, that's why I'm here.  
I go around time and space solving problems, freeing civilisations, but it's been kind of  
slow lately, so I put the TARDIS on randomizer, hoping to find something, and it landed  
on this hillside.  
  
Bruce: Well, there's the coyotes.  
  
Doctor: Coyotes?  
  
Scene 3  
  
A man is walking through the woods, at night when he sees a dark silhouette about forty  
yards ahead of him. He stops in his tracks, and after about a minute or so, he realizes  
it's a wolf or something like a wolf. Slowly and quietly, he turns around and slinks  
away. The creature howls, he looks behind him, and sees it's coming after him. He  
starts running full speed, and the creature keeps chasing him. He's going as fast as he  
can, but the beast is gaining on him. Eventually, he trips over a branch, rolls on his  
back and sees it lunge on top of him. He tries to fight it off, but it's too strong for  
him, and it overpowers him. He lets out a blood-curdling scream right before the thing  
tears his throat out.  
  
Scene 4  
  
The Doctor and Bruce walk back to the house and sit down. By this time, it's getting  
dark.  
  
Bruce: Want some grass?  
  
Doctor: No, thanks.  
  
Bruce: Yeah, I don't think I'll have any, either. So, anyway, these coyotes. Lately,  
people have been seeing coyotes up on Essex Street, and there have also been cats  
disappearing from that area. In fact, the other night, Mr. Serino's cat disappeared.  
  
Doctor: Well, maybe we should investigate this. That's kind of strange, coyotes in this  
part of the continent. Is it possible something alien is attracting them, something that  
makes a sound that they can hear, but we can? Don't answer that, I'm always talking to  
myself. Hm, maybe we should ask this Mr. Serino if he knows anything about what happened  
to his cat. What's his address?  
  
Scene 5  
  
Later that evening, they knocked on Mr. Serino's front door, and he answered.  
  
Mr. Serino: Yeah?  
  
Doctor: Yes, are you Mr. Serino?  
  
Serino: Yeah. Who are you?  
  
Doctor: I'm the Doctor, and I believe you know Bruce here.  
  
Serino: Yeah, I was his principal in middle school. So, whadaya want?  
  
Doctor: Well, I understand your cat vanished recently.  
  
Serino: Yeah, so?  
  
Doctor: And I assume you know what happened to your cat wasn't an isolated incident.  
  
Serino: Yeah. I've been hearing all about these coyotes.  
  
Doctor: Ah, good, that was going to be my next question. Okay, well, perhaps you could  
describe to us, in your own words, what happened.  
  
Serino: It's like I told the cops; I let my cat out, he wouldn't go, he just stopped and  
hissed. I went to see what was there, I saw nothing, I pushed my cat into the darkness,  
I never saw him again.  
  
Doctor: So your cat knew something was in the shadows, and you made him go anyway?  
  
Serino: Yeah, like I said, I went out and saw nothing.  
  
Doctor: Yes, well, the feline senses are h0.ighly superior to that of a human. Obviously,  
your cat saw something you didn't. And obviously, it left before you went to see what it  
was, and came back after your cat went into the darkness. Although, the question  
remains, if these are coyotes, what are they doing here, and why are they hanging around  
this small area?  
  
Serino: What?  
  
Bruce: He does that sometimes.  
  
Doctor: Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Serino. You've been most helpful. Goodbye.  
  
Serino: Yeah, bye. (closes door)  
  
Doctor: Well, Bruce, it seems there are still some questions to be asked.  
  
Bruce: You mean like, if it is the coyotes who are responsible for all these cats  
vanishing, why hasn't anyone found any carcasses?  
  
Doctor: Very good, Bruce. Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. Coyotes are primal  
creatures, they don't do anything with the part of the carcass they don't use, they just  
leave it there. Mr. Serino should've found his cat's remains right over there, where the  
cat was hissing at.  
  
Point of view shot, from the bushes. Some kind of animal is watching them, growling.  
  
Bruce: So, basically, you're saying that whatever got those cats took them somewhere  
else and has a use for them?  
  
Doctor: Apparently. And I intend to find out who, where, and why.  
  
Coyote: Grrr!  
  
End of Part One. To get the full effect, tape record or make a .wav file of that really  
cool sound at the end of every episode. 


	2. The Coyotes Part 2

Doctor Who: Season 27  
The Coyotes(or, if you prefer the typical Doctor Who adventure title, The Coyotes of Death)  
By Alex Stockwell  
Episode 2  
  
  
Cast of Characters:  
The Doctor (Paul McGann)  
Bruce McCleod, a twenty year old suburban student/stoner/intellectual  
Computer 1  
Computer 2  
Woman  
Cop  
Mikey, another cop  
  
Scene 1  
  
A little bit before the end of part one, The Doctor and Bruce have just been talking to  
Mr. Serino about his missing cat. And now, we continue.  
  
The Doctor: Well, Bruce, it seems there are still some questions to be asked.  
  
Bruce McCleod: You mean like, if it is the coyotes who are responsible for all these cats  
vanishing, why hasn't anyone found any carcasses?  
  
Doctor: Very good, Bruce. Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking. Coyotes are primal  
creatures, they don't do anything with the part of the carcass they don't use, they just  
leave it there. Mr. Serino should've found his cat's remains right over there, where the  
cat was hissing at.  
  
Point of view shot, from the bushes. Some kind of animal is watching them, growling.  
  
Bruce: So, basically, you're saying that whatever got those cats took them somewhere  
else and has a use for them?  
  
Doctor: Apparently. And I intend to find out who, where, and why.  
  
Coyote: Grrr!  
  
Bruce: Yeah, but how...  
  
Doctor: (puts back of hand against Bruce's chest) Sh! (put finger in front of mouth,  
looks in direction of bushes)  
  
Bruce: (whispering) What is it?  
  
Doctor: (also whispering) Did you hear that?  
  
Bruce: (still whispering) Hear what?  
  
Doctor: (you get the idea) It sounded like a growl.  
  
Bruce: Coyotes?  
  
Doctor: Could be. Wait a second. (pulls out SS, points it at the bushes, turns it on;  
something large and dark runs out of the bushes and away, back into the darkness)  
  
Coyote: YIP! YIP!  
  
Doctor: (turning off SS) Ah, just as I thought. Well, it's gonna be a while before his  
ears stop ringing and he picks up our trail again. Let's go.  
  
Bruce: So that was a coyote?  
  
Doctor: Or something like it. Though, I'd assume coyote since that's what we're looking  
out for.  
  
Bruce: Well, shouldn't we have gone after him?  
  
Doctor: No, too dangerous. Remember, these things can smell us better that than we can  
smell them. Besides, it was going too fast, we never would've caught up with it. And  
anyway, there's another, safer way to find out where they're coming from.  
  
Bruce: What's that?  
  
Doctor: Vibration detector. I'm sure I've got one in the TARDIS somewhere. You see,  
after I heard the growl, when we were being silent, I also heard a faint humming sound,  
unlike anything on this planet at this time, definitely from the future, or from a more  
advanced civilisation out in space. Now, if that sound is the thing that's bringing all  
the coyotes here, and it must be, then all we have to do is find the detector, go up and  
down Essex Street with it, during the day of course, it'll be safer, and the device will  
take us directly to it.  
  
Bruce: Great plan, Doctor. Now, could we get out of here, before more of them come?  
  
Doctor: Yes, I think we'd better.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Meanwhile, the coyote comes to a large, silver object. It approaches the object and  
presses its nose against a small, white circle on the side, and a door slides open. The  
coyote goes inside, and comes to another elevator, and presses its nose against another  
white circle, this one with a down arrow on it. The door opens, and it goes inside.  
It presses a numbered white circle, and the elevator goes down, then opens again when it  
gets to the bottom. It goes down a winding hallway, and comes to a room with two large  
supercomputers and several other coyotes milling around.  
  
Computer: What have you to report?  
  
The coyote growls, and a reciever around his neck carries the growling to a speaker,  
which translates the growling into English.  
  
Coyote: Unknown man, asking about cats.  
  
Computer 1: Did you take care of him?  
  
Coyote: No. Man took out loud stick. Hurt ears.  
  
Computer 2: Loud stick?  
  
Coyote: Yes. Small, gray, shiny.  
  
Computer 1: Is there nowhere we can go that we won't run into him again?  
  
Coyote: Who is man?  
  
Computer 2: Just someone who many times we've had the misfortune of crossing paths with.  
  
Coyote: Is man bad?  
  
Computer 1: Oh, yes. Very bad and very meddlesome.  
  
Scene 3  
  
The next day, In the TARDIS, the Doctor is rifling through a large, gray plastic box full  
of miscellaneous gadgets.  
  
Bruce: Can I help, Doctor?  
  
Doctor: Yes, there are ten more of these boxes in the store room, you can start looking  
through those.  
  
Bruce: Okay. (goes into store room) Do you have any idea who's doing this?  
  
Doctor: Well, I do have one idea, but last time I saw him, he was falling headlong into  
the Eye of Harmony. I mean, I've seen him trapped and destroyed many times, but even he  
couldn't escape the Eye of Harmony. The Daleks are never this subtle, and the Cybermen  
only assimilate humans. I can't picture them taking coyotes. Or cats.  
  
Bruce: Okaaay, sooo, what does this thing look like?  
  
Doctor: Oh, well, it's sort of a yellow rod with three ends, kind of looks like a  
divining rod.  
  
Bruce: (comes out with object) You mean this?  
  
Doctor: Ah, yes, that's it. Thank you.  
  
Bruce: Do you run into this sort of thing often?  
  
Doctor: Well, it's actually been awhile since I've had any excitement. I told you about  
that. But I've fought against things that you wouldn't believe!  
  
Bruce: Like these Daleks. What are they?  
  
Doctor: Ah. Yes, well, basically, they're these creatures that are so weak and helpless,  
they have to ride around in these traveling machines. The creatures themselves couldn't  
do a thing to you, but the machines are equipped with these powerful heat rays. Though,  
until recently they couldn't climb stairs.  
  
Bruce: Why's that?  
  
Doctor: Because, the machines didn't have legs. Believe me, if you ever saw one, you'd  
know what I'm talking about. But, at one point in my last incarnation, I saw one in a  
cellar. I ran up the stairs to escape him, and to my surprise he started floating up the  
stairs after me.  
  
Bruce: Wow, it must be dangerous being an intergalactic superhero.  
  
Doctor: You have no idea! Not only have I regenerated seven times, but I've lost a  
couple of companions along the way, too!  
  
Bruce: Really? So, how many companions have you had?  
  
Doctor: Oh, I forget. I have been doing this for nearly a millenium, you know. Well,  
let's get this gizmo out there and start looking for this device or whatever it is that's  
doing this.  
  
They leave the TARDIS, and the Doctor turns on the device. It starts buzzing.  
  
Bruce: Wow, must be nearby!  
  
Doctor: Uh, no, I just forgot this also picks up the TARDIS. Sorry. We'll wait until we  
get onto Essex Street.  
  
Bruce: Please tell me you're not always this absent-minded.  
  
Doctor: No, of course not. (sticks hand in pocket) Now, if I can just find the key.  
  
Bruce: I think you left it in the TARDIS.  
  
Doctor: I know that! (goes back inside, comes out, locks TARDIS) I'm not a total idiot!  
  
Scene 4  
  
Meanwhile, a woman is calling the police.  
  
Woman: Hello, police?  
  
Cop: (over the phone) Yes? This is the police. How may I help you?  
  
Woman: My husband never came home last night! He went walking in the woods, up on Essex  
Street, last night, and he hasn't come home yet!  
  
Cop: Well, could you describe him?  
  
Woman: Yes. He's five foot ten, twenty nine years old, kind of muscular, with short  
black hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a green jacket, blue jeans and a red  
sweater.  
  
Cop: Okay, ma'am, we'll look for him.  
  
Woman: Oh, thank you!  
  
Cop: Okay, Can I have your name, please?  
  
Woman: Lorraine Morse. Oh, please find my husband!  
  
Cop: We'll do our best, ma'am. (hangs up) Hey, Mikey? What was the description on that  
"Unarmed John Doe"?  
  
Mikey: Uh, five-ten, late-twenties/early-thirties, mesomorphic, short black hair, blue  
eyes, green jacket, blue jeans, red sweater, sans arms. Why?  
  
Cop: I think that was his wife I was just talking to.  
  
Mikey: So, why didn't you tell her?  
  
Cop: Well, I didn't want to break it to her right away, you know?  
  
Scene 5  
  
The Doctor and Bruce are on Essex Street. The Doctor turns on the device, and  
immediately it begins to buzz.  
  
Doctor: Whatever it is, it's really close! (he points into a nearby wooded area) That  
way!  
  
They run into the woods, and the thing starts buzzing even louder.  
  
Doctor: (turning) This way!  
  
After a running a while, they come to a clearing. In the middle of it, they see a large  
silver object.  
  
Doctor: That must be it!  
  
Bruce: Cool!  
  
Suddenly, they hear several howls behind them. They spin around, and see a pack of  
coyotes, snarling at them.  
  
Bruce: I thought these things only came out at night.  
  
Doctor: So did I.  
  
End of Episode 2. Got that sound ready? 


	3. The Coyotes Part 3

Doctor Who: Season 27  
The Coyotes(or, if you prefer the typical Doctor Who adventure title, The Coyotes of Death)  
By Alex Stockwell  
Episode 3  
  
  
Cast of Characters:  
The Doctor (Paul McGann)  
Bruce McCleod, a twenty year old suburban student/stoner/intellectual  
Computer 1  
Computer 2  
Mrs. Morse  
Officer Schwarz  
  
Scene 1  
  
After a running a while, they come to a clearing. In the middle of it, they see a large  
silver object.  
  
Doctor: That must be it!  
  
Bruce: Cool!  
  
Suddenly, they hear several howls behind them. They spin around, and see a pack of  
coyotes, snarling at them.  
  
Bruce: I thought these things only came out at night.  
  
Doctor: So did I.  
  
The coyotes start inching towards them. The one in the lead gestures towards the object  
with his nose.  
  
Doctor: I think he wants us to go inside.  
  
Bruce: You think?  
  
The Doctor presses the circle, and the two are led inside. They go down the elevator,  
and down a winding hallway.  
  
Bruce: I wonder where they're taking us.  
  
Doctor: I don't know, but I think we're about to meet whoever is behind this.  
  
At length, they come to the room with the two computers.  
  
Computer 1: Ah, Doctor! You've changed!  
  
Doctor: Have we met?  
  
Computer 1: Oh, now, Doctor! Has it really been that long?  
  
Computer 2: Maybe he'll recognise me! It has been a long time since he saw you, but I'm  
more recent.  
  
Doctor: Who are you?  
  
Computer 1: I'll give you a hint. We're one and the same person, just different  
incarnations.  
  
Doctor: You're Timelords?  
  
Computer 2: Not just any Timelords!  
  
Doctor: Well, only one comes to mind, and he got sucked into the Eye of Harmony!  
  
Computer 1: Humor us. Who are you thinking of?  
  
Doctor: The Master?  
  
Computer 2: Very good indeed. Yes, we are both the Master. It takes time, Doctor, but  
eventually, you get there.  
  
Doctor: But I saw you fall into the Eye!  
  
Master 1: Yes, I heard about that. Well, we're from before that. I am the Master you  
knew during your exile on earth.  
  
Master 2: And I'm the one who stole Tremas' body. I managed to escape the planet of the  
Cheetah People before it blew up, but I was still infected with the disease that was  
turning me into one of them. Luckily, I chanced upon this vessel. I decided to implant  
my mind into one of the two supercomputers here, and then steal a body when one came  
along. Of course, one computer was already occupied.  
  
Master 1: I had come here about two weeks before, after you left me with the Axons. I  
escaped, but my TARDIS was badly damaged, and in my search for a habitable planet where  
I could fix it, I came upon this mysterious, abandoned vessel, with it's two magnificent  
computers. I decided to implant my mind into this computer, in case I didn't find a good  
place to repair my TARDIS, then I could steal a body when one came around. Together, we  
decided to build two perfect bodies by stealing parts. Of course, the disappearing cats  
was just a form of self defense on the part of the coyotes to keep them from being found  
out, but then we decided to install their superior sensory apparatus into the bodies.  
  
Doctor: Yes, I was going to ask that, thanks for reminding me. How did you get the  
coyotes to do your bidding?  
  
Master 2: I'll field that question. Because I was infected with the Cheetah disease, I  
found I could communicate with many of the wild beasts of this world. I've always  
admired the independence and ferocity of the coyote, as well as their adeptness at  
gnawing things off, so I summoned a whole bunch from the southwest of this country after  
the ship landed here.  
  
Master 1: And now, that you've arrived, we can split your remaining regenerations between  
us.  
  
Doctor: But I have five left. Which one of you gets the extra one?  
  
Master 1: (to Master 2) I guess that would be you, seeing as you're already living on  
borrowed time, while I still have a couple of regenerations left.  
  
Master 2: If you insist. You see, Doctor, you can try to get us to squabble, but we have  
too much in common to fight, unlike you, who hates all of your other incarnations.  
  
Master 1: Well, I think it's time to lock you two up. First of all, though, we'd better  
scan you for that sonic screwdriver. We wouldn't want you getting out, now would we? (a  
red beam runs up and down the Doctor, and finds nothing) Where is it? Where is your  
sonic screwdriver?  
  
Doctor: Oh, I must have left it in the TARDIS.  
  
Master 2: Don't give us that! You never go anywhere without it! We'll search your  
companion! (the red beam goes up and down Bruce, and again finds nothing) WHERE IS IT?  
  
Doctor: I was repairing it, and I must have left it in the TARDIS.  
  
Master 1: Look, it's obvious he really did. He was absent minded when I knew him. Take  
him away!  
  
The Doctor and Bruce are led down a hallway by the coyotes.  
  
Scene 3  
  
Officer Schwarz is stepping up to Mrs. Morse's door. He knocks on it, and she answers  
it.  
  
Mrs. Morse: Yes?  
  
Officer Schwarz: Mrs. Morse?  
  
Mrs. Morse: Yes.  
  
Officer Schwarz: I'm Officer Schwarz. We spoke on the telephone this morning.  
  
Mrs. Morse: Oh, yes. Have you found my husband yet?  
  
Officer Schwarz: Uh, well, see here's the thing. We found a body in the woods with his  
arms torn off, and we need you to come with us to the city morgue to see if maybe you can  
identify him.  
  
Mrs. Morse: Oh, my god! Okay, I'll come with you.  
  
Officer Schwarz: Yes, thank you, Mrs. Morse. It might not be your husband, we don't  
know.  
  
Scene 4  
  
The Doctor and Bruce are led into their cell, and the door is locked with another nose  
press against a circle. The Doctor waits until the coyotes are out of earshot, and then  
speaks.  
  
Doctor: Alright, where do you have my sonic screwdriver?  
  
Bruce: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Doctor: Bruce, they can't hear us, they're too far away, and there's no surveillance in  
here.  
  
Bruce: You sure?  
  
Doctor: Positive.  
  
Bruce: Okay. (takes off shoe, pulls out SS) When you said you suspected you knew this  
guy, I figured he'd know about this thing, so I took it out of your pocket when you  
weren't looking, and hid it in my shoe. When the Master scanned me, I thought for sure  
he'd find it, but I guess those things aren't designed for reading that low.  
  
Doctor: Yes, well, this ship is fairly primitive. Gimme. (Bruce gives it to him, he  
opens the door with it) Okay, let's go. (they both leave)  
  
Scene 5  
  
Officer Schwarz is showing Mrs. Morse into the room in the morgue where the body is.  
  
Officer Schwarz: Okay, Mrs. Schwarz, (opening drawer) can you identify this man?  
  
Mrs. Morse: (after looking awhile) No, I'm sorry, this isn't him. Oh, thank god!  
  
Officer Schwarz: Okay, thank you, Mrs. Morse.  
  
Mrs. Morse: No, thank you. I'm just glad it isn't him.  
  
Officer Schwarz: But if it isn't him, that means he's still missing.  
  
Scene 6  
  
The Doctor and Bruce are running down the hallway, trying to find an elevator.  
  
Bruce: Do you know where we're going?  
  
Doctor: Of course I do!  
  
Bruce: Well, could you tell me?  
  
Doctor: I was keeping track when we were being led down the hall. There  
was an elevator right after the room where the Masters were.  
  
They come to the elevator, and the Doctor presses the circle. The door opens and there  
are three coyotes waiting for them. One of the Masters' voices is heard coming from a  
speaker in the ceiling.  
  
Master 2: I knew you had that thing hidden away somewhere, and I knew you would try to  
escape. And now both of you will die.  
  
End of Episode 3. I'm sure you know what to do by now. 


	4. The Coyotes Part 4

Doctor Who: Season 27  
The Coyotes(or, if you prefer the typical Doctor Who adventure title, The Coyotes of Death)  
By Alex Stockwell  
Episode 4  
  
  
Cast of Characters:  
The Doctor (Paul McGann)  
Bruce McCleod, a twenty year old suburban student/stoner/intellectual  
Master 1 (Roger Delgado, or, rather, some actor who can do a good impression of RD)  
Master 2 (Anthony Ainley)  
Mrs. Morse  
Officer Schwarz  
Mikey  
Mr. Morse  
  
Scene 1  
  
The Doctor and Bruce are running down the hallway, trying to find an elevator.  
  
Bruce: Do you know where we're going?  
  
Doctor: Of course I do! I was keeping track when we were being led down the hall. There  
was an elevator right after the room where the Masters were.  
  
They come to the elevator, and the Doctor presses the circle. The door opens and there  
are three coyotes waiting for them. One of the Masters' voices is heard coming from a  
speaker in the ceiling.  
  
Master 2: I knew you had that thing somewhere, and I knew you would try to escape.  
And now both of you will die.  
  
Master 1: What the devil do you think you're doing?!?  
  
Master 2: I'm disposing of our old enemy once and for all.  
  
Master 1: And how are we supposed to get out of here if he gets torn to shreds?  
  
Master 2: (sheepishly) I apologise. I was letting my anger get the best of me.  
  
Master 1: I would say so!  
  
Master 2: I tell you, you have no idea what you're in for from this man.  
  
Doctor: You mean like the time I bailed you out after you shut off Logopolis, and you  
showed your gratitude by knocking me off the Pharos Project sattelite dish?  
  
Master 1: You what?  
  
Master 2: I thought I could turn it back on again!  
  
Master 1: What did you think you were doing?  
  
Master 2: I was holding the universe ransom!  
  
Master 1: Well, I hope I at least learn something from it!  
  
Master 2: Oh, you do. And you cause our friend here to regenerate.  
  
Master 1: That sounds like a real treat. As for his friend, I think we should use him to  
test our creation.  
  
Bruce: Creation?  
  
Scene 2  
  
Officer Schwarz and Mikey are talking at the station, after hours.  
  
Mikey: So, still no luck finding Mr. Morse?  
  
Officer Schwarz: Huh? Oh, no. We haven't identified our John Doe either. You know,  
it's strange. The claw marks on the carcass match those of a coyote.  
  
Mikey: What?  
  
Officer Schwarz: That's what I said. I mean, coyotes are desert predators. Why are they  
here? And I've heard of them gnawing their own limbs off, but something else's?  
  
Mikey: Weird!  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Back in the spaceship. The Doctor and Bruce are being led to a cage, against a wall with  
a door in it.  
  
Master 1: And here we are.  
  
Doctor: So, what do you have in store for me this time? I can hardly wait to see it.  
  
Master 2: Since you're so anxious, I'll tell you. You remember our old friends, the  
Ogrons? Well, in our travels, we came across a space ship that had taken specimens of  
different alien races, including an Ogron. After landing, we spliced the Ogron's DNA  
with that of a coyote. Now that I've explained that, I think it's time for the kid to  
meet him.  
  
Bruce is led into the cage, while the Doctor is backed into a wall, where bands come out  
and bind his hands to it. As the cage locks, the door opens, and out steps a very  
vicious looking creature which is definitely half Ogron, half coyote.  
  
Master 1: Ah, yes! The strength of an Ogron, and the wits and reflexes of a coyote!  
This is gonna be good!  
  
The Coyogron(?) lunges for Bruce with its claws. Bruce jumps out of the way, and the  
beast stops and goes for him again.  
  
Doctor: Bruce!  
  
Scene 4  
  
Mrs. Morse is sitting at home, worried to tears.  
  
Mrs. Morse: Oh, god, John! Where are you?  
  
Suddenly, the front door opens.  
  
John: Lorraine?!?  
  
Mrs. Morse: (turns quickly towards door, gasps) John!  
  
John: Lorraine!  
  
Mrs. Morse: Oh, I've been so worried! Where were you?  
  
John: In the woods! See, I was walking through the woods, and I heard this howling, so I  
turned in the opposite direction, and I stepped on a slippery rock, and slid down a hill,  
and I fell unconscious and woke up this morning, and I've been finding my way back since.  
  
Mrs. Morse: Well, I'm just glad you're back safe.  
  
John: Me, too.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Bruce is dodging the beasts attacks, but it's getting closer.  
  
Doctor: Bruce! Try to slam it into the bars!  
  
Bruce: (dodging claw) Okay! No problem!  
  
Bruce lands on his back, and the creature runs for him. Bruce kicks him into the bars.  
  
Doctor: Now, while he's stunned, turn him towards me!  
  
Bruce gets up and does that. The Doctor gets its attention.  
  
Doctor: Hey! Listen to me. I am the Doctor. You will listen to me, and you will obey  
me! You will obey me!  
  
The thing stares back at the Doctor, hypnotised.  
  
Master 1: What are you doing?!?  
  
Master 2: Isn't it obvious? He's using the same trick you did!  
  
Doctor: You will obey me! Can you hear me? I want you to do something for me. Go over  
to that panel behind you, and pull it off.  
  
The thing obeys.  
  
Doctor: Now pull out the wiring!  
  
Masters: DOCTOR!!  
  
The Ogron pulls out some of the wiring, and is electrocuted to death. The second master  
screams, and then fades out.  
  
Master 1: Well, Doctor. It looks like you've disposed of one of us. Good riddance, I  
never liked him anyway, senile old fool. And now you're helpless, and I can have your  
regenerations all to myself.  
  
Suddenly, the bands come loose.  
  
Doctor: Oh, I'm afraid not. It would appear your creation has set me free as well. And  
since it was your friend who was controlling the coyotes, I need not worry about them.  
In fact, you are the one who is helpless. Why, I could just take out my sonic  
screwdriver, unlock the cage, go in, and sever your cables with it, too.  
  
Master 1: No! You wouldn't dare!  
  
Doctor: (unlocking cage) Maybe 500 years ago, I wouldn't have dared, but, frankly, I've  
had enough of you. (walks into cage) Byebye. (uses SS to sever rest of cables)  
  
Master 1: AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! (fades out)  
  
Bruce: Rather convenient, that panel being there.  
  
Doctor: Actually, no. That's the whole point. The Master always was cautious to a  
fault.  
  
Bruce: So, what now?  
  
Doctor: Now, we go home, and toke until we can't walk.  
  
Bruce: Wicked!  
  
Scene 6  
  
The Doctor and Bruce are toking at Bruce's house.  
  
Bruce: So, when are we going into Boston to find that part.  
  
Doctor: Oh, I don't know. Tommorow, I guess.  
  
Bruce: Wait'll you meet my crowd, man. They're gonna love you.  
  
Doctor: Well, I hope so. I don't meet a lot of friendly people in this line of work.  
  
End of Episode 4. Tune in next week for Episode 1 of "The Book of the Cybermen"! 


End file.
